Prisoner's Love
by Lecia412
Summary: Seorang polisi yang menjalin kasih dengan seorang tahanannya sendiri. Curious? Check is out. KaiHun YAOI Dislike-Don't Read! :D Final Chapter, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

**—Prisoner's Love—**

.

Sehun tahu jika dunia itu sangat kejam. Maka ia tak perlu terkejut saat ia harus dihukum tanpa membuat suatu kesalahan. Sehun juga tahu dunia itu indah, namun tak seindah saat dirinya harus mendekam di dalam jeruji besi yang gelap dan dipenuhi sarang laba-laba.

Sehun menatap ujung jemarinya. Tubuhnya meringkuk dengan lutut sebagai penyangga dagunya. Matanya masih setia menatap jemari kakinya yang kini tak memakai alas sama sekali. Pandangannya kosong sekosong pikirannya. Berjuta kalipun Sehun memikirkan jalan untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini, sejuta kalipun Sehun akan mengalami jalan buntu dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Sehun percaya pada Tuhan. Karena ia menyakini jika Tuhanlah yang menciptakan alam semesta beserta isinya. Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Sehun selalu berdo'a agar saat ia terbangun di pagi hari, ia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya semula.

Sehun bukannya tanpa usaha memperjuangkan haknya. Bahkan ia sudah mengorbankan segalanya. Ia mencari keadilan untuknya, namun apa yang di dapat sekarang? Hukum yang dibuat sebagai wadah mencari keadilan, memperjuangkan hak, serta mendapatkan perlindungan nyatanya hanya kedok belaka. Hukum tak ayalnya bagaikan sebuah wadah pencetak uang. Keadilan tidak lagi dinomorsatukan. Uanglah yang kini berkuasa, dan kedudukanlah yang akan berjaya.

Klang

Bunyi benturan besi yang saling beradu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia tak perlu terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan seenaknya, atau tiba-tiba saja makanan sudah tersedia dihadapannya. Mungkin sebagaian orang akan bahagia karena tanpa disuruhpun, tanpa bekerjapun mereka bisa makan dengan gratis. Namun disini kebebasanlah yang menjadi korbannya.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Sehun tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya, Sehun tak bisa merasakan udara segar memenuhi paru-parunya, bahkan saat Sehun harus melakukan 'panggilan alam' pun selalu ada langkah yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Makanlah. Akan sangat merepotkan jika ada tahanan yang tiba-tiba pingsan karena tidak memakan makanannya." Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap menghampirinya, mendekatkan semangkuk nasi dengan lauk seadanya serta satu gelas air putih ke arah Sehun.

Sehun sedikit tersentak saat polisi dihadapannya memegang bahunya. Sehun terpaksa mendongak dan melihat wajah yang hampir sebulan ini selalu ditemuinya.

"Cepat makanlah, aku tak mau kau sakit." Ucapnya lirih dengan sangat lembut, tidak sedingin ucapan sebelumnya.

Polisi itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan jika tak akan ada yang melihatnya. Beruntung tahanan yang lainnya sudah menuju ke tempat makan yang seharusnya. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat _namja_ yang ada di depannya masih saja diam dan tak mau menyentuh makanannya.

Polisi tersebut mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh dagu Sehun. Matanya menatap langsung pada mata Sehun yang kosong. Tak tahan melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti itu, Jongin —nama Polisi tersebut— mengarahkan wajahnya lebih dekat untuk memagut bibir tipis yang kini memucat.

Sehun terdiam saat Jongin menciumnya. Ia bahkan tak membalas ciuman Jongin sama sekali. Ia pasrah dengan bibir Jongin yang melumat bibirnya dan memasuki mulutnya. Menjelajah ke setiap sudut gua hangat miliknya sebelum melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya.

"Makanlah, buka mulutmu, aku mohon." Jongin mengarahkan sendok di depan mulut Sehun. Jongin juga tak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Sehun. Ia akui jika dirinya akan hilang kendali saat dekat dengan Sehun.

Sejak pertama kali Sehun mendekam dalam jeruji ini, Jongin sudah terpikat oleh wajahnya, tatapan kosongnya serta segalanya yang ada pada diri seorang Oh Sehun.

Seperti inilah Jongin. Ia akan mengantarkan makanan kepada Sehun ke dalam selnya karena Sehun sama sekali tak mau beranjak dari sana.

Jongin sebenarnya tak percaya, orang seperti Sehun bisa membunuh manusia. Bahkan membunuh semutpun Sehun tak berani. Sehun memancarkan aura seorang malaikat. Dengan kulit putihnya, mata teduhnya, maupun penampilannya. Tak ada sama sekali jiwa penjahat dalam dirinya. Namun bagaimana bisa orang seperti Sehun mendekam di penjara.

Jongin memang sudah menyelidiki informasi mengenai profil Sehun. Sehun adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga _businessman_ tersohor di Korea. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak bertolak dari Jepang, Sehun hanya tinggal bersama pamannya. Dan suatu malam, pamannya ditemukan meninggal dengan luka tusukan di dadanya. Saksi melihat jika Sehun berada disana meringkuk di samping jasad sang paman dengan memegang pisau sambil menangis.

Kasus pembunuhan. Itulah hasil dari penyelidikan dari kepolisian. Namun Jongin sama sekali tak yakin. Karena jika benar-benar Sehunlah pelakunya, mana mungkin ia menangisi perbuatannya? Lagi pula apa untungnya bagi Sehun? Harta? Justru seluruh kekayaan orang tua Sehun sudah jatuh ke tangannya. Lalu motif apa yang Sehun gunakan sebagai alasan untuk membunuh pamannya sendiri?

"Sehunie, kau belum makan sama sekali sejak kema—"

Bruk

Jongin terkejut saat melihat tubuh Sehun limbung. Ia segera menahan tubuh kurus tersebut, menepuk pipi Sehun dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Tak mendapat respon, Jonginpun panik. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Sehun keluar selnya dan menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya seorang polisi yang bersimpangan dengan Jongin.

"Aku tak tahu, dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Maaf, aku harus segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Sahut Jongin cepat. Perasaannya sungguh kalut. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Yah. Jongin sangat mencintai tahanan 412 yang bernama Oh Sehun. Mungkin orang akan menyebutnya gila. Karena menyukai tahanannya sendiri. Hubungan terlarang antara seorang polisi dan tawanan. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat Jongin mundur untuk melepaskan cintanya. Bukankah cinta sendiri memang gila?

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Sehun diatas ranjang dan membiarkan Sehun diperiksa oleh dokter Junmyeon.

"Tunggulah di luar sebentar." Melihat Jongin yang masih tak mau beranjak dari ruangannya, membuat Suho —panggilan Junmyeon— menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Aku janji akan menjaganya." Ucapnya lembut. Diantara semua penghuni penjara Seoul ini, hanya Suholah yang mengetahui hubungan terlarang Jongin dan Sehun. Namun meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia juga merasa kasihan dengan Sehun yang harus bolak-balik keluar-masuk ruangannya akibat masalah kesehatan yang selalu menurun.

Jika dibilang dimana tempat Sehun serta Jongin bermesraan tanpa diganggu orang lain? Tak lain adalah ruangannya. Yah, ruang kesehatanlah yang selalu dijadikan Jongin untuk merajut cintanya dengan Sehun tanpa takut ketahuan polisi lain.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Jongin gelisah saat melihat Suho menghampirinya.

"Dia tertekan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa beradaptasi disini. Kesehatannya semakin memburuk." Ucap Suho sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin masuk mendekati ranjang Sehun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun untuk bergeser sedikit, menyisakan ruang disebelahnya untuk ia berbaring. Jongin memeluk Sehun _possessive_ dengan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan kecupan di wajah pucat Sehun.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu keluar darisini, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan segalanya." Lirihnya sebelum ikut menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

.

**—Prisoner's Love—**

.

Suasana malam di ruangan temaram dengan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit, sama sekali tak membuat kegiataan bersenggamaan diatas tempat tidur tersebut terganggu. Ranjang yang terbuat dari besi tanpa kasur tersebut berderit dengan dihiasi suara desahan lembut _namja_ yang kini mengerang penuh kenikmatan dibawah tindihan _namja_ lainnya.

Mereka berdua memang tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bisa menyatukan raga seperti sekarang. Hanya disaat malam, dimana semua mata terlelaplah, mereka akan bangun dan melakukan hubungan intim untuk melampiaskan nafsu keduanya.

Oh Sehun seorang tahanan penjara Seoul harus dipaksa takluk dibawah tubuh seorang sipir yang bertugas menjaga para tahanan disana. Hampir setiap malam —jika ada kesempatan— maka keduanya tak akan tanggung menghabiskan malam mereka tanpa tidur untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang selalu mendobrak akal mereka.

Jonginpun sangat berhati-hati saat menyelinap di malam hari untuk menemui Sehun. Ia akan pergi saat rekannya terlelap dan kembali sebelum mereka bangun. Begitu seterusnya. Jongin tak perlu khawatir akan tahanan lainnya yang akan mendengarkan suara desahan Sehun saat dimanjakan olehnya. Jongin memang sangat lembut pada Sehun, namun tidak untuk tahanan lainnya. Ia tak segan akan berbuat kasar, atau mengancam jika salah satu dari mereka membocorkan kegiatan bejatnya. Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya dengan omongan penjahat seperti mereka. Di penjara, polisilah yang berkuasa.

"Nnn—Jongin—ahhh."

Jongin terus menusukan miliknya ke liang Sehun. Ia ingin malam ini menjadi malam yang _special_ bagi keduanya. Karena mungkin mulai besok, mereka tak akan bisa melakukan kegiatan panas mereka lebih sering.

Yah, seorang tahanan akan menempati tempat kosong di depan sel Sehun. Jika dulu Jongin bisa leluasa melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sehun karena letak sel Sehun yang berada di paling pojok dan berseberangan dengan sel yang kosong, maka besok tidak lagi. Mungkin Jongin akan mencari tempat lain untuk bisa bercinta lagi dengan Sehun.

"Ahh—Akuhh—keluar." Dengan susah bayah Sehun menahan suaranya. Ia tak mau penghuni penjara lainnya terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar desahannya.

"Jangan—dituhh—tup." Jongin melepas tangan Sehun yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Jongin masih menginginkan suara indah Sehun yang terdengar begitu _sexy_ di telinganya. Karena dengan begitu, Jongin akan lebih semangat lagi untuk menggagahi tubuh dibawahnya ini.

"Akhh—Mpptt—" Sehun mengerang cukup keras saat ia mencapai klimaksnya, beruntung Jongin segera membungkamnya dengan bibir miliknya.

Jongin semakin brutal menyodokan miliknya untuk mengejar klimaksnya. Ia terus menahan bibirnya melumat bibir Sehun. Sesekali tangannya membenarkan posisi kaki Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mungkin Sehun sudah lemas karena ia sudah klimaks dua kali. Tapi Jongin masih belum menyerah.

Jongin bisa merasakan jika ia juga akan mengeluarkan hasratnya. Jongin menginginkan hal yang lebih bergairah lagi, maka ia angkat tubuh Sehun hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Posisi itu semakin membuat milik Jongin terjepit oleh dinding _rectum_ Sehun begitu kuat. Ia benar-benar menyukai lubang sempit Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuat miliknya mencapai surga duniawi.

Jongin mengangkat pinggul Sehun dengan mempersiapkan miliknya sendiri untuk menumbuk liang Sehun lebih dalam. Sehun berteriak memanggil nama Jongin saat prostatnya ditumbuk dengan keras, sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa mengerang tertahan dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu punggung Sehun agar tidak limbung ke belakang.

"Akhh—Sehun—" akhirnya Jongin berhasil menanamkan cairannya di dalam lubang sempit Sehun yang seolah tak ada habisnya ingin memakan miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sebelum membawa Sehun ke dalam ciuman panas yang panjang sebelum matahari menampakan sinarnya dan membuat semua pasang mata terbuka, maka Jongin dan Sehun harus mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka. Malam hebat telah kembali terjadi di dalam sel 412 tanpa satu pasang matapun yang mengetahuinya. Malam panas yang menggelora, malam hebat dimana keduanya melakukan upacara penyatuan raga.

.

**To Be Continued …**

.

* * *

Annyeong I'm back. I know, it's too fast to meet me in my new story.

Don't blame my fingers, just blame me. Because I ask them to type this absurd fict. Keke

Okey, what do you think about this story?

Don't worry. I have finished the last chapter of POL, I'm just too lazy to edit.

Sequel of Hen'nakanji? Oh, I have made it. But I think there's a weird sentence, so I'm afraid to publish it.

And about this story, I have just typed it today. So, don't ask me how many chapter in this story or when will you update it.

Everything is depends of mood. So, give me your support. Thanks for great responses in Hen'nakanji.

**Please, mention the story that you wanna me to update first. ^^**

**And give me one name to be disturber of KaiHun relationship in this story.**

**Kansahamnida :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Other : Xiu Luhan**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu. Suasana dalam penjara semakin mirip seperti neraka. Kehadiran seorang tahanan baru menjadi salah satu faktor pemicunya. Xiu Luhan, atau biasa disapa Rusa oleh sebagian teman-teman tahanannya. Luhan —tahanan baru— yang harus mendekam di penjara karena aksinya membobol ATM salah satu Bank di Korea. Warga Negara China yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di salah satu Universitas terkenal di Seoul.

Wajah tampan dan sikap lembutnya, membuat sebagian orang tertipu akan sifat yang sesungguhnya. Ia terlihat _innocent_, baik, serta pendiam. Namun dibalik topengnya, Luhan merupakan _namja_ yang cerewet serta sedikit kasar. Bahkan Sehun kini merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya yang selalu mengusik harinya dalam penjara.

"Hei, Kau Oh Sehun 'kan? Apa kau tak bosan berdiam diri terus tanpa bicara sama sekali?" Luhan melempar kerikil kecil ke arah Sehun hingga membuat Sehun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan si Jongin itu? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali." Luhan kembali membuka suaranya. Sehun mencoba mengabaikannya. Namun Luhan semakin memberondongnya(?) dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak berguna. _Okay._ Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan hari ini.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Hunusan tajam masih tetap ia layangkan pada pemuda di depannya.

"Bersenang-senang di tempat terkutuk ini." Jawab Luhan seadanya. Ia sebenarnya hanya butuh teman bicara untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanan yang semakin hari semakin mencekiknya hingga membuatnya hampir gila.

Sehun tak menjawab. Karena baginya jawaban Luhan hanya sebuah lelucon belaka. Bersenang-senang di tempat seperti ini? Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan bersama yang lainnya? Apa kau sengaja melakukannya agar Polisi 'hitam' itu selalu mengantarkan makananmu?" ucapan Luhan seketika dibalas dengan kilatan marah dari Sehun. Sayangnya, itu sama sekali tak mempan untuknya.

"Apa kalian punya hubungan khusus?" lanjutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu." Balas Sehun cepat. Suatu kemajuan sebenarnya, karena baru kali ini Sehun mengeluarkan lebih dari satu kalimat dari bibir tipisnya.

Luhan terkikik melihat respon dari Sehun. "Jadi itu benar ya. Menarik." Gumamnya yang tak mampu di dengar oleh Sehun. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur dengan membaringkan tubuhnya, namun matanya masih menatap lekat ke arah Sehun. Risih karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Luhan, Sehun akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan lebih memilih menatap tembok dari pada lelaki berwajah malaikat namun berkepribadian iblis sepertinya.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Makan siang yang selalu sama bagi Sehun. ia merasa hidupnya sudah semakin diambang batas. Kehadiran penghuni tahanan baru semakin membuat hubungan Sehun dan Jongin renggang. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus menuntaskan hasrat mereka di dalam toilet yang bau dan sempit seperti sekarang.

Saat ini Jongin mati-matian menahan pinggul Sehun agar tidak roboh. Ia tengah memuaskan lubang Sehun dengan miliknya yang ia hentakan keluar-masuk lubang sempit di depannya. Sehun tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri, karena kedua tangannya kini sibuk membungkam bibirnya agar desahannya tak meluncur begitu saja hingga berakibat dirinya dan Jongin ketahuan bertindak bejat di dalam toilet.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Sehun merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang mendobrak ingin keluar dari miliknya.

Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Sehun mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengocok miliknya sendiri. Tubuhnya tersentak hebat saat dobrakan keras milik Jongin di lubangnya semakin keras.

Sehun bisa merasakan, benda yang berada di dalam lubangnya kini berdenyut dan semakin membesar. Sehun ingin dirinya mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama. Maka, tangan Sehun semakin cepat mengocok miliknya sendiri hingga sesuatu yang ia tahan akhirnya dengan derasnya keluar mengotori dinding toilet penjara yang kumuh itu.

Jonginpun sama, cairannya tertanam dalam pada lubang milik Sehun hingga meleler keluar mengotori paha putih kekasihnya.

Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun. Ia mendudukan tubuh Sehun diatas pahanya dan menenggelamkan paras Sehun pada ceruk lehernya. Sehun pasti kelelahan kali ini. Jongin sedikit lega, karena akhir-akhir ini Jongin merasa Sehun sedikit lebih hidup dari pada sebelumnya. Sehun mulai sering menyahuti ucapannya dan terkadang menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang panjang.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu." Ucap Jongin saat merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang menyapu lehernya sedikit teratur.

"Hn." Jawab Sehun yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Ia hanya terlalu lelah, semenjak kedatangan tahanan berisik seperti Xiu Luhan, hidupnya seperti tak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjiku 'kan?" Sehun menggeleng dengan kepala yang masih terus bersandar di pundak Jongin.

"Aku sudah memastikan cara untuk mengeluarkamu dari sini." Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, sontak membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tapi—" Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat jari telunjuk Jongin menutup bibirnya.

"Sstt, kau tenang saja. Yang aku mau, kau harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Aku tak bisa melihatmu tersiksa di 'Neraka' seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melihat orang yang sangat kucintai menderita—" Kini jari Sehun yang menyumpal bibir Jongin hingga membuat Jongin terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya.

Sehun tersenyum, sebenarnya semenjak beberapa hari ini Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya di penjara. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Jongin disisinya. Ia juga tak mengerti sejak kapan perasaannya menjadi semakin dalam pada orang di hadapannya kini. Sehun menerima cinta Jongin karena waktu itu ia takut sendirian, tak ada yang melindunginya serta ia merasa nyaman saat bersama dengannya. Namun siapa sangka, perasaan itu kini berubah menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Lama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, keduanya mulai terhanyut suasana. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu mendekatkan parasnya, yang jelas kini kedua bibir berbeda ukuran itu bertemu dalam ciuman yang panjang. Saling melumat hingga salah satunya harus dipaksa kalah oleh sang dominan.

"Istirahat akan segera usai. Cepat bersihkan dulu penampilanmu, dan aku menunggu di luar." Ucap Jongin setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Sebenarnya Jongin sengaja keluar lebih dulu dari dalam toilet, karena ia tak mau ada yang curiga terhadapnya jika ada yang melihatnya berada di toilet bersama dengan Sehun.

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Sehun membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian tahanannya yang ia gantung di sudut toilet. Begitu keluar, Sehun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba hingga membuat tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang.

Sehun menetralkan detak jantungnya karena terkejut. Ia menghirup nafas panjang sebelum bertanya pada lelaki kewarganegaraan China tersebut. "A-apa?" tanya Sehun gugup. Ia berdo'a dalam hati semoga Luhan tidak mengetahui apa yang diperbuatnya dengan Jongin saat di toilet tadi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kau memakai celana terbalik." Sehun sontak melihat celananya. Benar saja, karena terburu-buru menyusul Jongin, ia jadi tak terlalu memperhatikan celananya.

Karena malu, Sehunpun akhirnya kembali lagi ke dalam toilet dan membalik celananya. Ia basuh wajahnya berkali-kali saat menyadari semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jika orang yang melihatnya tadi bukan Luhan, mungkin Sehun akan memakinya. _'Babbo kau, Oh Sehun.' _rutuknya dalam hati.

Begitu melihat Sehun menutup pintu toiletnya, Luhan segera pergi dari sana. Sebenarnya ia sudah sejak tadi berada di toilet tepat di sebelah toilet yang digunakan Sehun dan Jongin untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka. Dan, secara otomatis, Luhan mendengar setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya. Luhan sedikit berterima kasih, karena ia juga ikut terpuaskan saat mendengar desahan Sehun tadi.

Luhan menyeringai mengingat ucapan Jongin seusai pergulatan panasnya dengan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu_. 'Sepertinya aku punya rencana untuk mereka berdua.'_ Batinnya.

Di depan pintu keluar toilet, ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas saat menyadari tatapan tajam polisi itu padanya. "Bersenang-senang eoh !?" ucap Luhan ambigu seraya berlalu pergi.

Jongin mematung mendengarnya. Sekelibat bayangan jika Luhan mengetahui perbuatannya tiba-tiba menghinggapi otaknya. Namun sekali lagi Jongin tegasnya untuk mengusir pikiran buruk tersebut. Kali ini ia harus fokus menyusun rencana pengeluaran Sehun dari sini.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Hujan deras menyelimuti ibu kota Seoul. Luhan yang kini masih terjaga dalam tidurnya sibuk memikirkan rencananya untuk Jongin dan Sehun. Sebuah ide melintas di otaknya saat melihat tetesan air hujan yang mengotori selnya.

Klang

Klang

Luhan membenturkan gembok dengan jeruji besi **—**sel**— **tempat tinggalnya. "Ada apa?" tanya seorang polisi yang menghampiri Luhan dengan membawa senter yang diarahkan pada wajah polosnya.

"Atap disini bocor. Bisahkan aku pindah ke depan? aku tidak bisa tidur jika air ini mengotori ranjangku." Polisi tersebut terdiam sejenak. Ia menimang-nimang apakah tak apa jika ia menyatukan Luhan dengan Sehun. Namun sepertinya akan baik-baik saja, terbukti jika diantara mereka berdua sama sekali tak pernah terlibat baku hantam seperti penghuni sel lainnya.

"Baiklah, namun hanya malam ini saja." Ucapnya seraya membuka kunci sel Luhan.

Sehun terbangun saat ia merasa seseorang membuka selnya. Matanya sayup-sayup melihat seseorang mendekati ranjangnya.

"Apa kabar cantik."

DEG

Mata Sehun melebar saat menyadari siapa yang tengah menghampirinya kini. Ia sontak bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya dan menatap nyalang pemuda China yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat urat syarafnya menegang.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" pekik Sehun cukup keras.

Klang Klang

Sipir tersebut membenturkan kuncinya sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Sehun diam. Sehun akhirnya menurut, ia menurunkan sedikit _volume_ suaranya.

"Tenanglah _baby_, aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu." Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. kedua tangannya memerangkap tubuh Sehun dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima senti.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan semaumu terhadapku." Desis Sehun tajam, ia sama sekali tak mengurangi aura membunuhnya saat menatap langsung ke dalam mata rusa pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sstt, tenanglah sayang. Jika kau berbicara terlalu keras, sipir bodoh itu akan menghampiri kita—" lelaki berwajah _baby face_ tersebut mengusap pipi Sehun pelan. Seakan ingin memberikan sinyal tentang apa yang ia inginkan.

Saat Sehun hendak menampik tangan Luhan dari wajahnya, tangan Sehun sudah lebih dulu di cengkeram dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas "—Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Jongin serta rencananya terhadapmu." Sehun terkejut mendengar penuturan lelaki China tersebut. Bahkan ia mengabaikan tangan Luhan yang kini mengusap bibirnya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkan rahasia kalian berdua." Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas seringaian iblis di wajah malaikatnya.

Seakan bisa membaca maksud Luhan yang sebenarnya, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan. "Apa yang kau inginkan."

Luhan terkekeh dengan kepintaran Sehun yang cepat tanggap mengartikan ucapannya. Luhan semakin mendekatkan parasnya. Sehun mau tak mau memejamkan matanya. Namun setelah seperkian detik tak merasakan apapun, Sehun akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya.

Luhan tertawa dalam hati begitu melihat reaksi Sehun. Mungkin Sehun pikir dia akan menciumnya, tapi sayang sekali karena Luhan tak mau terlalu terburu-buru dengan rencananya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Luhan seduktif tepat di telinga Sehun. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat daun telinga Sehun hingga membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang.

DEG

Sehunpun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya hingga membuat hidung mancung keduanya kini bersentuhan.

Dua raut wajah yang saling bertolak belakang kini tengah mereka perlihatkan. Jika Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh yang seolah mengatakan _"What the hell did you just say?"_

Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan mata berbinar yang seolah mengatakan _"I got you, my little Hunnie."_

_._

**To Be Continued …**

.

* * *

Sekedar pemberitahuan, saya remake FF ini dengan pair yang lain. Jadi semoga tak ada yang salah paham.

Dan saya memilih Luhan karena banyak yang vote agar dia masuk sebagai disturber hubungan KaiHun. Yang vote selain Luhan semoga tidak kecewa ya. #bow

Untuk Sequel Hen'nakanji mungkin akan saya post waktu Sehun's Birthday.

Bdw, saya update cepet 'kan? #nyengir


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Other : Xiu Luhan**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Awan mendung nampaknya selalu mengikuti arah langkah kaki Sehun melangka. Sinar keceriaan yang dipancarkan lelaki yang berjalan disampingnya bahkan tak mampu merubah suasana hati Sehun yang dirundung gelisah. Pikirannya masih terbayang apa yang dilakukan Luhan terhadapnya semalam. Sesuatu yang harusnya tak pernah terjadi —tak boleh terjadi— diantara mereka berdua. Sehun takut kejadian semalam menjadi momok menakutkan bagi hubungannya dan Jongin nantinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin yang kini masih mengikuti di belakang Sehun.

"Ak-aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya terbata.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin kini mengantarnya ke ruang kunjung untuk menemui seseorang. Namun Jongin masih belum memberitahu siapa orang tersebut kepadanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jongin tersenyum tanpa memberikan kejelasan jawaban untuk Sehun. Sehun sendiri juga tak mau bertanya lebih jauh, mungkin ini adalah salah satu rencana dari kekasihnya.

"Masuklah." Perintah Jongin lembut. Sehun memandang wajah kekasihnya sekilas sebelum memasuki ruang kunjungan.

Sehun menautkan alisnya saat menemui seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya. "Apa kabar Sehun-ssi. Saya Kim Woobin, pengacara anda." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah kaca tembus pandang. Di samping Sehun disediakan sebuah _speaker_, sedangkan di samping pengunjung sudah ada telfon yang hanya dibatasi 15 menit untuk penggunaannya.

"Jongin-ssi menyewa saya untuk menyelidiki kasus anda. Anda tenang saja, saya akan berusaha untuk mengungkap kebenaran untuk anda. Namun saya perlu kerja samanya."

Sehun tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini, Jongin pasti sudah berusaha keras menyewa pengacara untuknya. Sehun amat terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya. Apa Jongin juga mengetahui jika sebenarnya ia tak bersalah?

"Untuk langkah awal, saya ingin anda menceritakan kronologinya pada malam itu." Sehun masih terdiam. Ia sebenarnya tak mau mengingat kejadian mengerikan pada saat itu, namun jika ia terus menyimpannya sendiri, maka ia tak akan bisa keluar dari sini.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan semuanya. Pengacara tersebut medengarkan dengan seksama cerita Sehun. Sesekali kepala pengacara tersebut mengangguk dengan tangan yang terus mencatat _point_ penting untuk investigasinya.

"Waktu anda sudah habis tuan." Ucap salah satu sipir yang ada disana. Pengacara Woobin mengakhiri pertanyaannya pada Sehun. Ia meminta maaf pada sipir yang berjaga disana dengan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya dan bergegas pergi darisana.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Setelah kedatangan pengacara Woobin, Jongin akhir-akhir ini semakin jarang menemuinya. Ia disibukan dengan beberapa kasus perkelahian antar tahanan hingga membuat Sehun sangat merindukannya.

Sehun berjalan ke ruang makan para tahanan setelah mengambil makannanya. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Luhan yang masih setia mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya.

"Lihatlah dia, bukankan dia adalah tahanan 412 kesayangan sipir Jongin?" bisik seorang tahanan bertubuh sedikit tambun pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku baru melihatnya makan bersama kita. Karena setahuku dia tak pernah mau keluar dari selnya." Sahut _namja_ lainnya.

Di meja panjang tersebut sudah ada 4 _namja_ penghuni sel bawah yang terkenal sering membuat onar. Kejahatan yang mereka lakukanpun cukup berat hingga banyak penghuni penjara lainnya takut jika berdekatan dengan mereka.

"Bos, kenapa kau tidak memberikan upacara penyambutan untuk bocah itu saja? Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan." Seorang tahanan bernomor 526 menyarankan.

"Sepertinya itu tidak buruk." Lelaki yang dipanggil bos itu menyahuti. Seringai nakal terpampang jelas pada bibirnya. Ia menjulurkan kakinya saat Sehun lewat di sampingnya. Sehunpun tersandung hingga membuat makanannya tumpah ke lantai dengan diiringi bunyi keras akibat benturan benda aluminium yang dibawanya.

Luhan yang melihatnya, segera membantu Sehun berdiri. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Saat Sehun menyadari jika yang menolongnya adalah Luhan, ia buru-buru menampik tangannya dan berdiri sendiri setelah memunguti piring, serta gelasnya. Petugas disanapun menyuruh Sehun membersihkannya. Tak mau membuat masalah lebih jauh, Sehunpun menurut. Ia bergegas menuju toilet untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Luhan menatap tajam lelaki yang sengaja membuat Sehun terjatuh. Kris Wu, siapa yang tak mengenalnya, tahanan dengan kasus perdagangan gelap obat-obatan terlarang serta pembunuhan beberapa pelanggannya hingga dihukum seumur hidup penjara.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Kris sinis. Luhan tak menjawab dan pergi menuju meja yang kosong untuk melanjutkan makannya.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Jongin menemui Sehun di ruang kesehatan. Ia sudah menyuruh Sehun berpura-pura sakit untuk meminta obat kepada Suho. Dan sinilah mereka, di sebuah ranjang sempit tempat pasien berbaring untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Namun tidak untuk mereka yang kini bercumbu diatasnya. Mereka kemari untuk memulihkan hasrat serta kerinduan mereka.

Jongin melepas ciumannya, salah satu tangannya mengusap rambut Sehun pelan dengan posisi yang masih memeluk tubuh Sehun di ranjang.

"Pengacara Woobin sedikit kesulitan mencari bukti jika kau tak bersalah. Tapi aku maupun pengacara Kim tak akan menyerah. Kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Ucap Jongin yang kini mulai bermain-main dengan wajah putih Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika kalian gagal?" ucap Sehun lirih. Ia ragu, karena malam itu sama sekali tak ada saksi mata. Bibi Seo —_maid_ di rumah Sehun**— **bahkan datang saat pisau itu sudah ada di tangannya.

Sebenarnya malam itu Sehun bermain _game_ hingga larut malam. Ia keluar kamar saat mendengar teriakan pamannya. Sehun terkejut begitu sampai di kamar pamannya, sudah ada pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar ketakutan, namun suara pamannya yang menahan kesakitan membuatnya tak tega untuk tidak membantunya. Paman Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mencabut pisau yang tertancap di dadanya. Dengan tangan bergetar serta mata yang semakin kabur karena air mata, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membantu meringankan kesakitan pamannya dengan mencabut pisau tersebut. Namun ia tak menyangka jika usaha pertolongannya kini disalah artikan dan malah menjadi bomerang yang membuatnya harus mendekam dalam tahanan.

"Sstt, lihat aku—" Jongin mengarahkan wajah Sehun untuk menatapnya.

"—Percayalah padaku. Aku sudah berjanji bukan? Apapun caranya aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Raut ketegasan serta kesungguhan terpancar dari mata Jongin. Sehun terpukau melihatnya, ia mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum untuk menyakinkan dirinya. Jonginpun membawa tubuh ringkih Sehun kedalam pelukannya kembali.

"Bisahkah kau tak terlalu dekat dengan Luhan? Aku punya firasat tidak baik tentang dia." Sehun mencengkeram seragam Jongin saat nama Luhan disebutkan. Seandainya Jongin mengetahui apa yang sudah diperbuat Luhan kepadanya, apakah Jongin akan memberikan pelajaran untuk lelaki China tersebut?

"Dia teman yang baik." Ucap Sehun menyakinkan. Bagaimanapun Jongin tak boleh tahu jika Luhan telah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Jongin tak boleh tahu jika Luhan telah menyentuhnya.

_'Aku harap begitu.'_ Batin Jongin gelisah.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Waktu terus berputar, seolah mengejar Sehun yang kini masih terdiam dalam kurungan penjara. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini Jongin sibuk membantu pengacara Woobin untuk memecahkan kasusnya. Namun sekali lagi, Sehun harus berusaha lebih sabar.

Setelah melewati masa pengadilan pertamanya, Sehun semakin pesimis jika ia tak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Apalagi setelah kekasih pamannya menyuruh hakim untuk memutuskan hukum kurungan selamanya atau dibayar dengan nyawa. _Yeoja_ bernama Hye Jin tersebut tak terima saat pengacara mengajukan keringanan untuk hukumannya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa meremat ujung seragam tahanannya saat melihat cek cok diantara kedua kubu yang saling bersitegang tersebut.

Keputusan akan diambil setelah sidang kedua dilaksanakan. Jika sampai waktunya tiba pengacara Woobin belum menemukan bukti yang menyangkal tuduhan untuk Sehun, maka Sehun dengar terpaksa menerima nasibnya untuk selamanya mendekam dalam penjara.

Namun tidak untuk Jongin. _Deadline_ satu bulan yang diberikan hakim untuknya sama sekali tak membuatnya menyerah untuk membuktikan jika Sehun tak bersalah. Waktu semakin menipis, dan hanya kurang seminggu lagi pengadilan akan memanggil Sehun kembali untuk penetapan hukuman.

"Maaf, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun kurangnya bukti membuat saya tidak bisa menyangkal tuduhan untuk anda." Ucap Woobin sebelum pergi dari ruang kunjung.

Jongin melihat tangan Sehun mengepal dalam jeratan borgolnya. Kali ini Jongin sudah memutuskan dengan mantap. Jika ia tak bisa membawa Sehun keluar secara baik-baik, maka dengan terpaksa ia akan membawa Sehun keluar dengan cara kasar dari sini. Tak ia pedulikan identitas serta statusnya sebagai seorang polisi yang seharusnya mengamankan penjahat, bukan malah membantunya melarikan diri. Tapi, tak ada cara lain bukan? Jongin akan membawa Sehun pergi begitu mengetahui hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan kepadanya nanti.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

"Sehunie! _Baby, Wake up!_" Sehun mengeliat saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan serta memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Jongin." Panggilnya lirih setelah mengatahui siapa pelaku pengusik tidurnya.

Jongin memperlihatkan kunci yang ada dalam gemgamannya. Melihat Sehun yang menautkan alisnya —tak mengerti— membuat bibir Jongin terangkat. "Besok sidang kedua kasusmu. Aku ingin membuatmu tenang untuk menghadapinya. Aku tahu kau pasti gelisah bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk lirih. Sebenarnya ia baru saja tertidur setelah hampir dua jam ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata tanpa bisa menghentikan kerja otaknya untuk memikirkan hari esok.

Pengacara Woobin sudah mengunjunginya tadi, ia hanya mempunyai sedikit bukti untuk menyangkal tuduhan pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Sehun tak berharap lebih, kalaupun ia tidak bisa bebas dari sini, setidaknya ia masih akan diberikan keringanan untuk hukumannya.

Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk Sehun. Ranjang besi Sehun terlalu sempit untuk dipakai berdua, sehingga dengan terpaksa mereka berdua tidur dalam posisi menyamping seperti itu.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah tembok untuk memberi ruang kepada kekasihnya.

Jonginpun memajukan tubuhnya hingga tak sengaja miliknya menyentuh 'rumah' yang selalu dirindukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Jongin, kau tegang." Jongin menggigit bibirnya —takut— begitu ketahuan. Baiklah, sejak tadi Jongin memang sudah _hard_, namun ia berusaha menutupinya. Hampir sebulan ini mereka jarang melakukan ritual panas mereka, jadi jangan salahkan milik Jongin jika saat ini sudah terbangun saat bertemu dengan '_soulmate_' nya.

"Ugh!" Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Ia berbisik kepada Sehun dengan menahan erangannya. "Bolehkah?" tangannya mulai menjamah ke dalam celana Sehun untuk membuat Sehun _hard on_ sama sepertinya.

"Aku janji hanya sebentar." Bisiknya kembali. Tangannya semakin memijat milik Sehun, sementara miliknya ia gesek-gesekan di depan _butt_ lelaki bermarga Oh tersebut.

"Ta-tapi—" Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun agar berhadapan dengannya. Kepalanya menoleh sebentar untuk memeriksa keadaan. Polisi jaga akan dua jam sekali memeriksa para tahanannya, ia memeriksa sel di depannya. Sepertinya aman, karena Jongin tak melihat sama sekali pergerakan dari Luhan. Itu tandanya lelaki China tersebut sudah tertidur.

"Dia sudah tertidur. Kau hanya perlu meredam desahanmu agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya." Sebenarnya Sehun juga merindukan sentuhan Jongin, namun ia takut jika Luhan melihatnya. Bagaimanapun lelaki berjuluk rusa tersebut sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"_Please_!" mohon Jongin. Sehunpun tak bisa menolaknya. Mungkin sedikit relaksasi 'panas' membuat pikiran Sehun menjadi lebih tenang.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan semangat membara ia segera beranjak dari pembaringannya dan menindih tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang cekatan menanggalkan setiap helai pakaian yang menghalangi pemandangan mereka.

Ia tak peduli jika pecahayaan diruangan sel ini hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk melalu ventilasi udara. Mereka hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang panas. Meski mereka tak bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh masing-masing, namun mereka masih bisa menyentuhnya, menggenggamnya serta menjamahnya hingga ke titik paling dalam untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

"Akhh—" Desahan Sehun tertahan begitu Jongin memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Jongin terus menggerakan miliknya menyentuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat kekasihnya tenggelam kedalam kabut nafsu yang begitu tebal.

Sehun sendiri semakin mengeratkan kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Jongin. Tangannya meremat rambut Jongin untuk melimpahkan setiap kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Jongin kesulitan mengendalikan libidonya saat Sehun ikut menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan dengannya hingga sukses membuat milik Jongin seperti di cengkeram oleh otot-otot _rectum_ Sehun dengan kuat.

Sehun sendiri kini mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Setelah Jongin melepas ciumannya, salah satu tangannya ia arahkan untuk menyentuh bulatan kecil pada dada orang yang berada diatasnya. Jongin terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia arahkan tangan kanannya untuk memijat milik Sehun dengan tangan kiri yang masih setiap menahan berat tubuhnya.

Kreak

Kreak

Bunyi besi berderit semakin mengalun cepat seiring dengan hentakan Jongin membobol lubang Sehun.

"Jongin ak-akuhh—" Ucap Sehun saat merasakan hasratnya akan keluar.

"Nehh—bersama—" balas Jongin tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya menyodokan miliknya untuk mencapai dunia putih bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Akhh—mmptt—" Sebelum erangan Sehun semakin keras, Jongin sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir tipis Sehun ke dalam ciuman panasnya.

Ciuman panas keduanya berakhir begitu mereka selesai mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat mereka. Jongin mengeluarkan miliknya dan ambruk di atas tubuh Sehun.

Percintaan yang terlalu singkat namun tak mengurangi sama sekali kepuasan yang mendera tubuh mereka.

"Sudah selesai? Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali."

DEG

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Finally, setelah bertapa *duakk* memikirkan FF ini, akhirnya selesai juga. Namun sebenarnya tingkat kemalasan saya bukan saat mengetik cerita melainkan mengedit isi cerita sampai mata panas. *HugThehun*

Big thanks to all of reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Other : Xiu Luhan and others**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

"Sudah selesai? Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali."

DEG

Sehun maupun Jongin sontak menolehkan kepala mereka. Disana, dengan cahaya remang-remang sel nomor 413, seorang _namja_ tidur berbantal dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh dengan menampilkan seringaian yang lebih mirip seperti iblis pencabut nyawa.

Sehun dan Jongin masih terdiam. Mereka berdua masih _shocked_ hingga membeku dalam posisi yang sama. "Kurasa petugas malam akan segera datang, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?"

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Jongin langsung menghampiri Luhan saat para tahanan melakukan aktivitas pagi mereka —gotong royong membersihkan halaman rumah tahanan. Jongin sudah mengancam Luhan untuk menutup mulutnya, serta memberikan sedikit pelajaran —pukulan di wajah— sebagai peringatan.

'_Ceh, Lucu sekali kau Kim Jongin. Dasar bodoh._' Batinnya begitu melihat Jongin pergi meninggalkannya.

Luhan mengetahui jika saat ini Jongin tak bisa lebih lama bermain-main dengannya karena harus menemani Sehun ke pengadilan. Luhan tersenyum penuh arti saat mengetahui rencana Jongin setelah ini. Dan jangan harap jika dirinya hanya akan diam menyaksikan. Karena penutupan mulutnya harus dibayar dengan setimpal. Ia akan mengambil bagian dari rencana Jongin nantinya.

.

Sementara di dalam ruang persidangan, Jongin terus menatap tajam _yeoja_ yang tersenyum melihat baby nya tertekan. Meski Jongin tak bisa berdiri di samping Sehun kini, namun bukan berarti ia tak bisa merasakan apa yang dialami baby nya di dalam sana.

Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas, Sehun berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya saat perdebatan alot(?) antara pengacara tersangka dengan pengacara pembela. Siapa yang tak mengenal Choi Seunghyun. Pengacara yang dijuluki berotak dingin tersebut selalu mampu memenangkan setiap kasus yang dipegangnya.

"Telah diputuskan, dengan begini Oh Sehun akan dihukum seumur hidup di penjara."

Hakim ketua mengetuk mejanya tiga kali sebagai tanda keputusan akhir telah diambil. Tubuh Sehun merosot seiring dengan keluarnya seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"_Mianhae_, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Woobin menepuk pundak Sehun sebagai ucapan perminta maafannya. Ia merasa dirinya pengacara yang tak berguna disini. Namun apa boleh buat, keputusan sudah diambil dan Woobin tentunya tak bisa merubahnya. Ia juga manusia biasa yang tak selalu bisa membantu kliennya.

Sepeninggal pengacara Woobin, _yeoja_ yang akrab disapa Jaekyung menghampiri Sehun. Ia berhenti saat langkah kakinya tepat berada di depan si tersangka —Oh Sehun.

"Nikmati sisa hidupmu di penjara, Hunnie."

Sehun tak mempedulikannya. Ia persisten menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak mau orang-orang melihat dirinya yang kini tengah menangis. Ia tak mau menunjukan kelemahannya dihadapan orang lain.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Kini Jongin sibuk memeriksa jalur pelarian Sehun dari penjara. Setelah hampir seminggu ini ia terus mengamati serta mencari celah dari rumah tahanan ini, maka Jongin akan melakukan rencananya malam ini.

Sudah ada dua jalur yang kemungkinan akan di pilih Jongin untuk membawa kabur Sehun dari sini. Rencana pertama, Jongin akan menyuruh Sehun untuk berpura-pura sakit agar ia bisa menginap di ruang kesehatan untuk menghindari pemeriksaan sipir yang dilakukan setiap dua jam sekali tersebut. Kemudian, Jongin akan mengeluarkan Sehun melalui pintu belakang ruang kesehatan yang terhubung ke halaman samping penjara ini.

Sedangkan rencana kedua Jongin yaitu membawa kabur Sehun melalui saluran air di bawah tanah yang sudah ia periksa setiap jalur pada pipa yang cukup memuat tubuhnya tersebut hingga sampai tepat di depan saluran pembuangan limbah yang berada tak jauh dari penjara. Baunya memang tak sedap, serta ruang yang sempit dan butuh sekitar satu jam untuk melewatinya, namun setidaknya ini lebih aman karena Jongin tak perlu repot mematikan kamera pengawas serta alarm yang dipasang di beberapa tempat yang terlalu banyak jumlahnya.

"Ini!"

Jongin menyodorkan sebutir obat untuk Sehun. Sementara Jongin sibuk menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sekedar memastikan jika kini tak akan ada yang melihat mereka.

"Apa ini?"

Sehun memandangi pil berwarna putih yang ada di tangannya.

"Makanlah itu, kau akan berkeringat dingin dan tubuhmu akan lemas. Namun kau tenang saja, aku akan segera memberimu penawarnya. Obat ini akan membantu kita menjalankan rencana yang telah aku susun."

Sehun nampaknya masih ragu dengan obat pemberian Jongin. Memang sulit untuk mengelabui para polisi disini. Jika Sehun pura-pura sakit, maka ia akan dengan cepat ketahuan. Sehun mengerti jika Jongin benar-benar ingin membantunya keluar dari sini. Namun haruskah seperti ini caranya?

Melihat Sehun yang masih nampak ragu, membuat Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia ingin menyakinkan pada Sehun jika semua akan berjalan sesuai rencananya. Berdo'a saja semoga Tuhan kini berpihak padanya.

"Percayalah padaku." Ucap Jongin lembut. Ia usap pipi Sehun dan mendekatkan kening mereka.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" kini ia lontarkan pertanyaan untuk memastikan. Sehun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan menggesekan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung tak seberapa mancung kekasihnya. XD

"Biar aku bantu."

Jongin mengambil obat di tangan Sehun, memasukan ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis kekasihnya. Ia posisikan obat tersebut berada di atas lidahnya. Sehun mengerti, ia membuka bibirnya memberi akses lidah Jongin untuk masuk.

Begitu lidah Jongin berada di dalam mulut Sehun, lidahnya langsung melemparkan obat tersebut ke dalam tenggorokan Sehun. Tak membiarkan lidah Sehun bekerja sama sekali agar Sehun tak merasakan pahitnya obat itu.

Glek

Sehun menelan obat itu dengan susah payah. Hampir saja ia memuntahkannya, namun ciuman Jongin berhasil membuat rasa mualnya menghilang hingga tergantikan dengan desahan saat Jongin dengan lihai melumat serta memanjakan setiap sudut mulutnya.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya melemas seiring dengan keringat dingin yang keluar deras dari lapisan kulitnya. Jongin kini memanjakan lehernya. Ia hanya menjilatinya karena tak mau ada yang melihat _hickey_ yang dibuatnya.

Jongin merasa tubuh Sehun semakin memberat dalam pelukannya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat keadaan Sehun.

"Jo-Jongin, tubuhku—"

Sehun tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, karena tiba-tiba kesadaran sudah terengut oleh kegelapan. Jongin dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sehun yang hampir terjatuh. Ia angkat tubuh ringan Sehun kedalam kedua lengannya. Ia keluar dari bilik toilet setelah memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa lagi dengan dia?" suara tenor polisi Choi menahan langkahnya. Ia biarkan tangan polisi seniornya tersebut mencengkeram dagu Sehun untuk melihat keadaan Sehun.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan dengan keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya." Jawab Jongin masih menatap wajah Sehun yang kini nampak pucat.

"Biar aku yang memastikannya. Sudah sering sekali tahanan berpura-pura sakit untuk kabur dari sini."

DEG

Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin polisi bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut bisa membaca rencananya? Ah, mungkin dia hanya menduga.

"Kenapa masih diam? Serahkan dia padaku."

Jongin tersentak dalam lamunannya. Ia menatap tak suka Minho yang hendak mengambil Sehun dari gendongannya. Ia tak bisa berbuat lebih saat tubuh Sehun kini berada dalam gendongan seniornya tersebut.

'_Aku akan menyusulmu Sehunie, tunggulah aku.'_

Jongin menatap kepergian Minho yang membawa tubuh kekasihnya menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Iapun bergegas menyiapkan rencana selanjutnya. Jongin tak tahu jika sejak tadi ada yang melihat semua tindakannya pada Sehun. Orang yang selama ini menutup mulut namun mempunyai mata yang jeli dalam melihat semuanya.

'_Rencana yang cukup bagus Kim Jongin.'_

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Minho membaringkan tubuh Sehun diatas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ia pandangi wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat cantik saat tertidur. Hingga ia tak menyadari jika kini ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya —Mencium Sehun.

Setelah bibirnya menempel, Minho bisa merasakan rasa manis saat ia menjilat bibir Sehun. Ia melirik ke arah pintu sejenak. _'Dia belum datang, lebih baik aku bermain-main dengannya dulu.'_

Minho memberanikan untuk mengecap rasa bibir Sehun lebih dalam. Sensasi aneh menyerang tubuhnya, ia merasa ketagihan untuk terus melumat bibir Sehun hingga seseorang menghentikan kenikmatannya.

"Sudah puas bermain-main Polisi Choi?"

Minho menegakan tubuhnya, ia usap _saliva_ yang mengotori sudut bibirnya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Kris, kau sudah datang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Nampaknya kedua _namja_ tersebut memiliki hubungan yang tidak terlalu baik. Terlihat saat Kris menatap tajam Minho yang kini memandangnya gugup.

"Tinggalkan dia!" perintah _namja_ berambut pirang yang kini mendekati ranjang Sehun.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji memberiku apa yang kumau, dan bagaimana jika dokter Suho mengetahuimu bertindak buruk di ruangannya?"

Kris tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mengakui polisi di depannya ini punya cukup nyali untuk melawannya. Ia melempar sebuah plastik kecil yang didalamnya berisi bubuk berwarna putih seberat 2 gram.

"Pergilah, itu imbalanmu. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah memastikan dokter berjuluk malaikat tersebut kini mengarungi alam mimpinya yang indah."

Minho mengangguk mengerti. Ia keluar dengan senyum lebar dengan memasukan barang yang selalu disukainya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia memihak pada seorang tahanan kelas kakap seperti Kris. Namun di dunia ini, tak seluruhnya polisi selalu memihak pada yang putih. Ada kalanya dari sebagian mereka memihak sesuatu yang seharusnya disadarkannya dari dunia gelap yang mereka geluti.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh Sehun. Ia usap pipi halus Sehun tanpa mengurangi seringaiannya sedikitpun.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jongin jika aku melenyapkanmu hm?" monolognya.

Kris mempunyai dendam pada Jongin karena telah berani membocorkan perdagangan gelapnya. Meski ia dipenjara namun Kris masih berdagang barang haram yang dilarang oleh pemerintah. Hal itulah kenapa ia menjadi sangat marah karena ia harus membusuk di penjara menjadi lebih lama dari ketentuan sebelumnya.

Sayangnya tak semua polisi seperti Jongin. Sebagian dari mereka juga ikut mengambil untung dalam bisnisnya. Sebut saja polisi Choi yang selalu menuruti kemauannya dengan iming-iming 'barang' yang di dagangkannya. Hal itulah yang membuat sebagian polisi enggan berurusan dengannya, bahkan iapun sangat di takuti di tahanan Korea. Dan tanahan Seoul yang menjadi rumah kelima sejak kepindahannya dari Busan, Mokpo serta tahanan lainnya.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Setelah membius dokter Suho, kini ia bisa melancarkan balas dendamnya pada Jongin. Beruntung sekali ia bisa mengetahui informasi sepenting ini dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pengikutnya.

"Jika aku berhasil melenyapkannya, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu tuan Xiu."

Kris memegang pisaunya tinggi-tinggi dengan memposisikannya tepat di dada sebelah kiri Sehun. Ia ingin pisaunya menembus tepat di jantung Sehun agar lelaki cantik dihadapannya tak menderita terlalu lama.

"Good bye, beauty."

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Okay saya gemes untuk update ini cerita, setelah dapet banyak pictures KaiHun —yang belum saya punya. Maklum kemarin baru coba jadi stalker sementara. #getoked

Saya minta maaf karena ingkar janji, seharusnya saya tidak update disaat masa hiatus saya. #ditendang *sing a song 'Aku rapopo'* XD

For Sehun baby, get well soon please. :(

So, apakah ada yang bisa mengira apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? #grin


	5. Chapter 5

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Other : Xiu Luhan**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Trang

Pisau Kris terlempar ke atas saat ditampik oleh seseorang hingga terjatuh dan membentur lantai.

"Xiu Luhan! Kau—" Kris tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat beberapa polisi kini berada di belakang Luhan dengan menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Kris penuh penekanan.

"Tangkap dia segera, Pak!" perintah Luhan tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Kris.

Kris hendak menerjang tubuh Luhan untuk memberikan dia pelajaran, namun sebuah kuncian pada tubuhnya membuat ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dua polisi menahan kedua tangannya, dengan seorang polisi yang menodongkan pistol tepat di pelipisnya.

"Ayo cepat jalan." Gertak para polisi tersebut menyeret Kris keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Luhan hendak memeriksa tubuh Sehun saat sebuah teriakan panik meluncur begitu saja dari mulut seseorang.

"SEHUN!"

Tubuh Luhan terdorong ke belakang saat Jongin berlari memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

Jongin baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari rekannya jika Kris kembali berulah. Kini korbannya seseorang yang berada di ruang kesehatan. Sontak Jongin berlari ke bagian utara rumah tahanan tempat ruang kesehatan berada.

"Tenanglah ia baik-baik saja. Aku datang tepat pada waktunya. Dan kali ini Kris mungkin tak bisa berkutik lagi dan harus mendekam di sel isolasi."

Luhan tersenyum simpul begitu melihat rencananya telah berjalan sempurna. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak senang jika kalian bisa merengkuh dua pulau sekaligus dalam satu genggaman?

Luhan berpura-pura menjadi pengikut setia Kris selama dua minggu ini. Ia akan membuat dirinya bak pahlawan saat Kris hendak membalas dendamnya dengan menyakiti seseorang yang disayangi musuhnya.

Jangan dikira Luhan disini tak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Ingat, dia adalah seorang _hacker_. Ia memang tak pernah mengotori tangannya dengan darah, namun otaknya selalu cerdas untuk meneliti masalah.

Luhan akan membuat Kris semakin menderita untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Sementara ia akan diuntungkan dengan masuk ke dalam rencana Jongin akibat aksi pahlawannya. Sempurna bukan?

Siapa yang mengira jika gembong narkoba kelas kakap tersebut begitu percaya padanya. Dan Polisi pintar seperti Jongin tak bisa mengendus motif yang sesungguhnya.

_"Gomawo."_ Ucap Jongin tanpa menatap Luhan yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Lebih baik kau segera memberikan obat penawar itu agar dia bisa cepat sadar."

DEG

Tubuh Jongin tersentak. Ia segera menoleh kearah Luhan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tak usah memandangku seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu tentang semua rencanamu malam ini."

Kini tangan Jongin terkepal. Melihat reaksi Jongin yang sepertinya akan meledak, membuat Luhan sedikit menjauhkan jaraknya dari Jongin. Jika beradu fisik sudah dipastikan dirinya akan kalah. Lagi pula ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar, karena waktu akan terus berjalan.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah tahu sejak aku mendengar ucapanmu di toilet dulu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkan pada siapapun asalkan kau juga ikut memasukanku dalam rencanamu. Kau pikir aku betah tinggal disini? Ayolah, kejahatanku hanya mencuri uang. Apa itu tidak berlebihan jika aku dihukum selama 10 tahun penjara?" Ucap Luhan panjang lebar.

Oke, sepertinya Luhan tak semuanya berkata jujur saat ini. Kejahatannya memang hanya mencuri uang. Namun itu sudah berkali-kali ia lakukan. Bahkan ia pernah menyadap telfon duta kebesaran China di Korea. Sst, dia sebenarnya hanya ingin menguji eksperimennya, tak tahunya usahanya berhasil dan hampir membuat duta negaranya tersebut mengganti setiap saluran komunikasinya. _Poor, Ambassador!_

Jongin masih terdiam. Ia nampak berpikir serius kali ini. Jika itu benar bahwa Luhan sudah mengetahui rencananya sejak awal, mungkin rencananya sudah bocor saat dulu. Namun hingga sekarang tak ada yang tahu jika ia berusaha membawa tahanan—sekaligus kekasihnya—kabur dari sini.

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

"Kau tak akan percaya jika belum mencobanya."

Hembusan nafas lega saat Luhan melihat Jongin nampaknya mulai mempercayainya. Ia mungkin akan berterima kasih pada Kris nanti karena secara tidak langsung, dia telah mengorbankan Kris untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jongin. _What a perfect plan!_

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Sehun mengernyit bingung saat tersadar tak hanya Jongin yang berada di sampingnya, namun juga _namja_ berjuluk rusa kini tengah menatapnya senang.

"Luhan yang menolongmu saat Kris hendak mencelakaimu baby. Dia juga ikut andil dalam rencana kita kali ini."

Jawaban Jongin barusan menjawab raut bingung Sehun tergantikan dengan raut tidak suka. Ia tak menyangka jika sikap diam Luhan selama ini atas rahasianya dengan Jongin, berujung pada maksud untuk ikut terlibat rencana pelarian dirinya. _You're so smart and cunning at the same, Xiu Luhan._

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi, kita memulainya dari mana?" tanya Luhan memandang Jongin. Ia menyadari jika Sehun nampaknya tak terlalu suka akan keterlibatannya kali ini.

"Kita akan pergi lewat pintu belakang, kita harus mencapai halaman samping bangunan ini, disana penjagaan tidak terlalu ketat, namun kita harus melewati tiga pos untuk sampai disana. Aku sudah menyiapkan lubang yang sudah aku gali dua minggu ini sepanjang tiga meter untuk melewati pagar beton yang ada disana." Terang Jongin.

Jongin sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Karena alasan itulah ia menjadi jarang menemui Sehun. Ia berhari-hari menyelinap dari para rekannya untuk menggali lubang agar bisa melewati pagar beton sepanjang 5 meter dengan tebal 20 cm. Ia tak mungkin memanjat apalagi meruntuhkannya. Lagi pula diatasnya sudah terpasang kawat berduri dengan dialiri listrik bertegangan tinggi. Jika tidak mau mengantar nyawa, sebaiknya tak usah mencoba kabur dengan meloncatinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mempersiapkannya dengan sangat matang polisi Kim, lebih baik kita pergi sebelum mereka menyadari salah satu rekannya tak kembali ber—"

"Tunggu! Dimana Suho _hyung_?" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara mencari keberadaan petugas kesehatan yang bernama Suho.

"Aku ingin berpamitan dengannya sebelum pergi—"

'—_Lagi pula aku tidak yakin apa ini semua akan berjalan lancar, atau malah kita semua akan meregang nyawa nantinya.'_ Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Baby, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini. Aku berjanji nanti akan menghubungi Suho _hyung_ dan meminta maaf padanya secara langsung."

Jongin meraih pundak Sehun dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Ia juga merasa tak enak karena tidak berpamitan pada Suho, namun waktu terus berjalan, jangan sampai rencananya gagal hanya karena mereka semua tak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk kabur dari sini.

Sehun mengangguk, senyumpun merekah di bibir Jongin. Ia segera menarik tangan Sehun dan berlari menuju pintu belakang. Luhan yang melihatnyapun segera bergegas mengikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

Mereka terus berlari memecah kegelapan malam tanpa penerangan apapun. Beruntung kali ini bulan masih berbaik hati memberikan sedikit cahayanya untuk mereka bisa melangkah tanpa terjatuh.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari pintu belakang, Jongin segera membawa Sehun dan Luhan menuju ke pos penjagaan pertama. Jongin beruntung yang bertugas saat itu adalah Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Mereka selalu tak serius dalam bekerja, apalagi saat melakukan tugas jaga. Hal itulah yang dimanfaatkan Jongin untuk mengelabui kedua rekannya.

Jongin memberi info palsu jika ada tahanan yang mencoba melarikan diri serta hendak melewati jalur penjagaannya. Sontak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera siaga dengan melakukan keliling area keamanannya dengan jaminan Jongin yang menggantikan mereka untuk sementara.

Tentu saja Jongin tak mungkin melakukannya. Dengan mudah ia membuka pintu besi pos pertama, membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan melewatinya sebelum mengunci pos tersebut dengan membiarkan kunci tetap melekat pada gembok pintu tersebut dan pergi menyusul kekasihnya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat berhasil mencapai pos kedua. Sudah ada rekannya yang memiliki darah China yang berjaga. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya saat tahu apa kelemahan _namja_ yang kini nampaknya sedang terlelap dalam tugasnya.

"Tunggulah disini." Perintah Jongin lirih, ia mengusap pipi Sehun sekilas dan memberikan ciuman di keningnya.

Jongin beralih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan '_Tolong jaga Sehun_.' yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh si empunya.

Sehun melihat punggung Jongin yang saat ini semakin menjauh. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam jemarinya.

Ia menoleh dan saat tahu siapa yang menggenggam tangannya kini, Sehun buru-buru menghentakan tangannya namun genggaman tangan Luhan semakin menguat. "Jangan menolak. Jongin sendirilah yang menyuruhku untuk melindungimu." Desis Luhan tajam.

Tak ingin membuat rencana Jongin gagal karena ulahnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk diam. Ia biarkan saja Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya serta menundukan kepalanya untuk membuat mereka tak terlihat. Mereka berdua berjongkok dengan posisi yang sangat dekat, bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan suara deru nafas Luhan yang memburu seolah sedang menggambarkan jika lelaki kewarganegaraan China tersebut kini sedang tegang.

"Apa? Ba-bayangan? Ja-jangan bercanda Kim Jongin." Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan lingkaran mata menyerupai panda nampaknya mulai gemetar ketakutan.

Jongin berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya kali ini. Hwang Zi Tao, lelaki yang pernah menjadi partnernya kini masih saja takut akan hal-hal mistis seperti hantu dan sebagainya.

"Aku tak berbohong _hyung_, aku melihat dua bayangan saat berjalan-jalan kemari untuk berpatroli, makanya aku tanya padamu apa kau juga melihatnya tadi."

Tubuh Tao semakin gemetar saat ekspresi Jongin tiba-tiba berubah. Entahlah, Tao seperti melihat jika ekspresi Jongin saat ini tak kalah menakutkannya dari hantu.

"Kalau begitu temani aku berjaga disini sampai Lay kembali. Dia izin padaku ke toilet sebentar tadi."

Tao meraih lengan Jongin dan merangkulnya. Seperti biasa, Tao melakukan _aegyo_ agar Jongin mau menemaninya. Sementara di ujung sana, Sehun mengertakan giginya tak suka melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"_Mianhae_ _hyung_ tapi aku ha—" ucapan Jongin terputus saat Lay tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas menderu.

"Tao-ya! Gawat aku dengar dari Polisi Park jika tahanan sel 412 dan 413 kabur."

DEG

Jongin sontak menoleh ke belakang. Perasaannya tiba-tiba khawatir. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu cepat menyadarinya. Bodoh, pasti karena insiden Kris tadi hingga para sipir memperketat penjagaannya. Pikir Jongin.

"Lebih baik kita segera waspada siapa tahu mereka melewati pos ini." Lanjut Lay begitu berhasil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Jongin bergegas menuju tempat Sehun dan Luhan bersembunyi.

"Mau kemana kau, Jongin?" teriak Tao.

"Membantu mereka mencari tahanan yang mencoba kabur _hyung_." Jawab Jongin tanpa sedikitpun memelankan larinya.

Saat Jongin sampai di tempat kekasihnya, ia langsung memeluk sang kekasih dan menuntunnya pergi dari sana.

"Mau kemana kita? Bukannya kita harus melewati pos itu?" tanya Sehun yang masih tak bisa membaca situasi. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang nampaknya sudah menyadari jika rencana Jongin telah tercium oleh polisi.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya polisi Kim?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya mengikuti Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kita terpaksa melewati saluran air di bawah tanah. Aku sudah memeriksanya seminggu lalu. Kita bisa melewatinya karena pipanya cukup lebar, namun membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai di saluran pembuangan limbah yang letaknya berada 2km dari rumah tahanan ini, itupun jika kita tak tersesat di dalam sana."

Jongin menjelaskan rencana selanjutnya tanpa berniat sekalipun menghentikan langkah. Ia persisten menggenggam tangan Sehun, menuntunnya menuju ke saluran air yang berada di toilet dekat pos dua. Berharap saja saat ini tak ada satupun yang memakai toiletnya.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

Dan disinilah Jongin, Sehun serta Luhan. Mereka merangkak layaknya hewan dengan sesekali menutup hidung mereka. Lutut mereka sudah terlalu sakit untuk digunakan sebagai pijakan, mereka membutuhkan udara segar untuk menenangkan pikiran. Namun semua itu harus coba mereka tahan.

Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka melewati pipa saluran air di bawah tanah. Kepala Sehun sejak tadi sudah berdenyut pusing karena bau tidak sedap yang terus-terusan dihirupnya, perutnya seakan diaduk dan ingin memuntahkan semua yang ada di lambungnya.

"Kita ke arah mana sekarang?" tanya Luhan yang berada di belakang Sehun. Karena sejak tadi, Jonginlah yang memimpin perjalanan.

"Kau tak akan bilang jika kita tersesat 'kan?" lanjut Luhan memecahkan keheningan.

Jongin menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat sang kekasih yang nampaknya kelelahan dengan wajah pucat serta keringat bercucuran. Ini diluar perkiraan Jongin, ia seharusnya melewati jalur pertama bukan malah memakai rencana keduanya.

"Bertahanlah, percaya padaku jika kita akan segera keluar dari sini."

Jongin memberikan ciuman tepat di bibir Sehun untuk menguatkan kekasihnya. Setidaknya, tindakannya akan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Ia melepas ciumannya saat melihat senyum terpatri di bibir kekasihnya.

_Hell!_ apa mereka tak melihat situasi? Dibelakang Sehun, Luhan sampai menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Jongin mencium Sehun dengan ganas.

Jongin tiba-tiba bingung akan berbelok kemana. Ada tiga cabang pipa di depannya, dan kini ia tak ingat pipa mana yang mengarah ke pintu keluar.

"Aku percaya padamu." Lirih Sehun.

Melihat senyuman Sehun, membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk keluar dari sini. Setidaknya kini nasib dua orang dibelakangnya ada di tangannya. Ia tak boleh mengkhianati kepercayaan Sehun padanya.

"Luhan, bersiaplah kita akan belok ke kiri setelah ini." Ucapnya yang ditanggapi dengusan sebal oleh si pemilik nama. Namun dalam hati Luhan tersenyum, saat melihat wajah Jongin tak menunjukan raut depresi seperti tadi.

'_Semoga ini benar.' _Batin Jongin dan mulai merangkak kembali diikuti Sehun dan Luhan di belakangnya.

Sementara di atas sana lebih tepatnya di rumah tahanan sendiri nampak penjagaan semakin diperketat. Para polisi yang tak berjaga malam dikerahkan untuk mencari tahanan yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Mereka memblokade setiap jalur pelarian disetiap titik-titik yang rawan dan memungkinkan untuk mereka lengah.

"Kita harus menemukan mereka berdua sebelum mereka terlalu jauh, dan panggilkan polisi Kim sekarang kehadapanku." Ketua polisi bernama Jung Yunho memberi perintah pada anak buahnya.

"Maaf Pak, tapi kami tidak mengetahui dimana polisi Kim Jongin saat ini. Tak ada yang melihatnya sejak tiga jam lalu setelah terakhir terlihat di sebelah sel sebelah utara tadi."

Nampaknya kejanggalan telah terjadi disini, Yunho mengepalkan tangannya saat pemikirannya tiba-tiba mengarah jika Jongin terlibat dalam pelarian tahanan kali ini, mengingat Yunho mendapat informasi jika Jongin selama ini dekat dengan tahanan sel 412 tersebut.

'_Kau tidak mengkhianati kepercayaanku 'kan Kim Jongin?'_ batin Yunho yang seolah menampik pemikiran buruknya pada anak buah kepercayaannya.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

How are you, chingudeul?

a/n : Sudah tepat dua minggu 'kan? Rasanya kangen baca komentar kalian semua kalau nggak update. Karena FF ini sebentar lagi akan —dan pasti— selesai, Saya akan membalas setiap review yang masuk. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikiran kalian semua untuk FF ini. Komentar yang tak berhubungan dengan cerita juga diperbolehkan. Karena itu membuat saya terkadang tersenyum sendiri saat membacanya. Oke, sepertinya a/n ini terlalu panjang. So, i wanna say good bye and see you in the next chapter. *flying kiss*


	6. Chapter 6

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Other : Xiu Luhan**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

Yunho masih memikirkan setiap kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kepalanya berdenyut begitu membayangkan salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya terlibat dalam masalah besar kali ini. Ia tak menyangka jika orang seperti Jongin dibutakan oleh cinta hingga membuatnya rela mengorbankan tanggung jawabnya.

"Apa kau mencintai tahanan itu eoh?"tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia masih memikirkan apa motif Jongin yang berani membawa kabur tahanannya sendiri dari sini.

Kini Yunho masih termenung di mejanya, jarinya ia ketukan di dagunya sendiri. Sementara para polisi bawahannya saat ini masih sibuk berpencar mencari Sehun, Jongin serta Luhan.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

"Kau yakin kita kali ini tidak salah melewati jalur 'kan polisi Kim? Kita sudah dua kali menemui jalan buntu. Waktu kita tidak banyak, mungkin setelah matahari terbit nanti, para kawanmu akan memperluas daerah pencarian hingga keluar bangunan ini. Dan itu akan semakin mempersulit pelarian kita."

Jongin tersentak mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Namun ia harus mengakui jika _hacker_ itu memang benar. Apalagi mungkin saat ini komandan Junglah yang mengetuai pencarian. Lima tahun bernaung dibawah kepemimpinannya, membuat Jongin sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan langkah.

Jung Yunho, komandan polisi anggakatan lima yang kini menjadi satu-satunya polisi yang berhasil menangkap penjahat kelas kakap di seluruh penjuru Korea. Hal itulah kenapa Jongin bisa membongkar perdagangan gelap Kris di dalam penjara. Semuanya sama sekali tak lepas dari campur tangan dan komando dari komandannya —Jung Yunho.

"Aku yakin kali ini tak salah." Jongin menoleh kebelakang sejenak untuk memeriksa kekasihnya.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi baby." Ia usap keringat yang membanjiri wajah cantik sang kekasih. Sehun tersenyum merespon tindakan Jongin untuk menutupi kelelahannya. Bagaimanapun Jongin sudah berusaha membawanya kabur dari sini, mana mungkin ia akan merusak setiap usaha kekasihnya jika kekasihnya telah mengorbankan semua hanya demi dirinya.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Luhan tersenyum getir melihatnya. Ia sangat tahu jika saat ini Sehun tengah berbohong agar Jongin tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sepertinya di hati Sehun hanya ada nama Kim Jongin seorang saat ini.

'_Aku sudah kalah ya?_' batinnya miris. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia juga menaruh hati pada _namja_ _milky_ _skin_ di depannya kini, namun apa daya jika tak ada sedikitpun kesempatan untuknya bersaing dengan Jongin memperebutkan posisi di hati Sehun.

"Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku. Kita harus cepat—" Jongin melihat jam tangannya sejenak. Pukul 3.46 AM, itu berarti kurang lebih satu jam lagi Jongin harus keluar dari sini.

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan dengan terus merangkak. Tak ia pedulikan lutut mereka yang kini mungkin sudah membengkak, mereka terus merangkak sambil menahan setiap bau tak sedap, serta rasa sakit pada persendian mereka karena minimnya ruang untuk bergerak.

.

.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik seorang _namja_ yang sejak beberapa jam lalu masih berkutat dengan setiap dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Bahkan waktu menunjukan pukul 04.19 AM, namun matanya seolah tak lelah untuk membaca setiap deretan kalimat yang ada di layar monitornya, dengan sesekali melihat ke lembaran yang ada di mejanya.

"Dapat!" pekiknya senang saat teka-teki yang sudah membuatnya tak tidur seharian kini menemui titik terang. Ia sejak pagi sudah duduk di kursinya, melihat berkas-berkas setiap lembaran yang ada di mejanya, _note_ di buku harian serta mencari berbagai referensi untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur belakangan ini.

"Yes, ini dia yang kuperlukan untuk membebaskan Sehun." Lelaki beranama Woobin tersebut menyalakan sebuah _printer_ yang ada di sudut kanan mejanya, mencetak hasil gambar dari potongan video yang di dapatnya kemarin malam.

"Semoga aku belum terlambat." Gumamnya seraya melihat hasil gambar yang dicetaknya. Dalam gambar tersebut menampilkan seorang yang tak sengaja tertangkap kamera memanjat pagar rumah Sehun. Beruntung kali ini, masih ada sebuah bukti yang mungkin bisa meringankan kasus yang dituduhkan pada kliennya.

Woobin sangat bersyukur saat ia putus asa dengan kasus Sehun, ia mencoba menghilangkan penatnya dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah Sehun. Woobin merasa ia tak punya harapan untuk menyangkal tuduhan yang dijatuhkan pada Sehun begitu memeriksa jika di kamar paman Sehun tak terpasang kamera CCTV, sedangkan ia sudah berkali-kali memeriksa setiap kamera CCTV yang terpasang di setiap sudut Manshion mewah Sehun, entah itu halaman depan, taman, ruang tengah, dapur, bahkan gudang. Tapi semua hasilnya nihil.

Dan sebuah mukjizat seakan muncul saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sudut lampu jalan yang berada tak jauh dari pintu gerbang Manshion Sehun. Ia tak menyangka jika ternyata sebuah kamera terpasang disana. Dan sebuah harapan muncul begitu Woobin meminta rekaman CCTV kamera tersebut pada petugas _security_ kawasan perumahan Manshion Sehun.

"Lebih baik aku segera ke kantor polisi setelah ini untuk menyerahkan bukti." Woobin bergegas merapikan mejanya dan melenggang ke kamar mandi tanpa memberi tubuhnya istirahat meski sejenak. Woobin hanya takut jika tak segera menyerahkan foto serta bukti rekaman ini, maka ia terlambat mengeluarkan Sehun dari sana.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

"Yakk, itu dia jalan keluarnya." Teriak Jongin saat merasakan sebuah udara dingin yang memasuki saluran pipa air tersebut. Mereka bertiga mempercepat langkah hingga sampai di ujung pipa saluran pembuangan limbah.

"Akhirnya kita keluar juga." Luhan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku begitu keluar dari sana.

"Baby—" Jongin mencari Sehun yang terduduk di ujung pipa seraya mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"—Kita berhasil." Ucap Jongin senang.

Kedua tangan besar Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun, mendekatkan parasnya hingga membuat kedua nafas mereka saling beradu. "Setelah ini kita keluar dari Negara ini dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Ucapnya yang dijawab dengan senyuman bahagia oleh Sehun.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyadari jalur pelarian kita." Ucap Luhan yang merasa risih melihat keromantisan Jongin dan Sehun.

Di sisi lain, nampaknya puluhan polisi bergegas keluar rumah tahanan saat mendapat perintah untuk memeriksa saluran limbah yang letaknya tak jauh dari penjara.

Komandan Yunho tiba-tiba saja berpikir jika saat ini Jongin beserta para tahanan lainnya melewati saluran air di bawah tanah untuk bisa keluar darisana.

'_Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa padamu setelah berhasil menangkapmu Kim Jongin.'_ Batin Yunho frustasi. Ia merasa tak tega harus menghukum anak buah kesayangannya sendiri setelah kebersamaannya bertugas bersama selama lima tahun.

Brakk

Pintu ruangan Yunho tiba-tiba saja terbuka kasar disertai munculnya seorang _namja_ yang memakai pakaian formal dengan penampilan yang terlihat berantakan mencoba melepas dari kukungan anak buahnya.

"Maaf Pak, _namja_ ini tiba-tiba memaksa ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang polisi.

"Lepaskan aku, komandan Jung suruh mereka melepaskanku karena aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu."

Melihatnya membuat Yunho sedikit tak tega dan memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk melepas _namja_ tersebut.

"Apa maksud tujuanmu menemuiku?"

_Namja_ tersebut tak menjawab, ia mendekati meja Yunho dengan menyodorkan setiap kertas-kertas yang berisi gambar seseorang. Yunho nampak bingung melihatnya, iapun memandang namja tersebut dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa tanahan sel nomor 412 tidak bersalah. Saya sudah memberikan kopiannya ke pengadilan dan mereka sudah memberikan saya surat pembebasan untuk tahanan bernama Oh Sehun."

Yunho tertawa kecut begitu mendengar penjelasan _namja_ yang ber-_name tag_ Kim Woobin pada jasnya.

"Kau terlambat Woobin-ssi, tanpa ku bebaskan sekarangpun mereka sudah pergi dari sini." ucapnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kedua alis Woobin menyatu mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Mereka semalam sudah melarikan diri bersama seorang polisi bawahanku pergi meninggalkan tempat ini."

DEG

Woobin melangkah mundur saat mengetahui jika Sehun sudah kabur lebih dulu. Bagaimana mungkin? Woobin tahu jika polisi yang dimaksud Yunho adalah Kim Jongin, sepupunya sendiri. Namun yang tak bisa membuatnya habis untuk berpikir adalah bagaimana bisa Jongin melakukan hal senekat itu? Woobin tidak buta, mungkin sepupunya tersebut akan kehilangan profesinya setelah ini, profesi yang menjadi cita-citanya sejak kecil.

Lamunan Woobin buyar saat mendengar suara Yunho memberi instruksi pada anak buahnya.

"Tarik setiap regu yang berpencar mencari tahanan yang kabur. Kalian tak usah mencarinya, karena memang sudah saatnya mereka keluar dari sini." Ucapnya ambigu, namun dijawab dengan ucapan tegas anak buahnya. Meski dalam benak mereka selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa komandan mereka menarik pasukan serta membiarkan tahanan kabur begitu saja.

"Jika kau bertemu mereka, ucapkan salamku terutama untuk Jongin. Katakan padanya jangan selalu bertindak gegabah dan hubungilah atasannya untuk berterima kasih."

Woobin menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah saat menyadari jika mungkin ucapan komadan kepolisian Seoul kini tertuju kepadanya. Ia ingin memastikan saja, mengingat tak ada satu orangpun yang berada di ruangan ini selain mereka berdua.

.

—**Prisoner's Love—**

.

**3 months later**

Pergulatan panas nampaknya masih tetap menjadi satu-satunya kegiatan _favorite_ dua _namja_ yang kini masih berada di atas ranjang. Setelah bulan menjadi saksi biksu penyatuan raga keduanya, kini mataharilah yang menjadi saksi selanjutnya, betapa dasyat cinta keduanya.

Jongin seakan tak kenal lelah serta tak berniat sama sekali menyudahi kegiatannya di atas ranjang. Ia sudah mencapai puncak ketiga kalinya selama tiga jam berolahraga ranjang dengan melakukan olahraga pendinginan(?) untuk beristirahat.

"Akhh—cukup—akuhh sudah lelah."

Seorang _namja_ cantik yang berada dibawahnya sudah berkali-kali mengangkat bendera(?) sebagai tanda ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa lelah saat tiba-tiba dipaksa terbangun dari mimpi indah di pagi hari untuk melayani nafsu kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Satuhh—ronde lagi—Nnn." Pinta Jongin tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi hentakan tubuhnya.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah ingin pingsan sejak tadi saat klimaksnya yang ketiga kali, namun Jongin tiba-tiba menggodanya kembali dengan memainkan setiap titik sensitifnya hingga lagi-lagi membuat desahannya keluar begitu saja. Kenikmatan yang dirasakan tubuhnya seolah mampu menarik jala alam bawah sadarnya untuk tetap tertidur agar ia bisa merasakan 'surga dunia' lebih lama.

"Aishh mereka itu, masih pagi sudah bertindak mesum." Gerutu _namja_ berwajah _baby_ _face_ yang kini harus menginap di kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang ia tahan sejak semalam.

Desahan Sehun meluncur begitu saja hingga menembus tembok kamarnya. Luhan sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ namun bayangan Sehun yang mendesah dibawah kungkungan tubuh Jongin membuat 'adik'nya tersiksa.

Jongin dan Sehun memang saat ini tengah tinggal di rumah Luhan. Luhan tak tega membiarkan Sehun dan Jongin menggelandang di jalanan. Berbekal uang hasil _hacking_ miliknya, Luhan menawari Sehun dan Jongin untuk tinggal bersama. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena membiarkannya ikut dalam usaha pelarian dari penjara tiga bulan silam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun dan Jonginpun menyetujuinya. Kini mereka bisa hidup tenang di Negara orang. Mereka juga sudah menggangti identitas mereka dengan bantuan Luhan sehingga kini mereka bebas bepergian kemanapun kecuali Korea.

Mereka bertiga sudah pernah tinggal di Jerman selama sebulan, sebulan kemudian mereka melanjutan mengelilingi Eropa Barat lainnya hingga dua minggu lalu mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menetap di China.

Jongin dan Sehun seolah melupakan kenangan pahitnya dan tindakan jahatnya tanpa mengetahui jika sebenarnya mereka tidak bersalah. Luhanlah yang lebih dulu mengetahuinya karena oksigennya adalah internet. Itulah seorang _hacker_.

Kepolisian Seoul menutup rapat kemana Polisi Kim dipindah tugaskan, serta tahanan Oh Sehun dibebaskan. Demi nama baik semuanya, Yunho menutupi semuanya. Ia mengatakan pada media jika polisi Kim Jongin dipindah tugaskan menjaga penjara di daerah terpencil selama beberapa tahun ke depan, sedangkan tahanan 412 bernama Oh Sehun sudah di bebaskan dan memilih untuk menetap di Amerika dengan meneruskan bisnis keluarganya yang ada disana. Penjahat yang sesungguhnya juga berhasil ditangkap.

Park Seojin, perampok yang sudah menjadi buruan polisi kawasan utara Seoul adalah tersangka sesungguhnya. Ia dijatuhi pasal berlapis karena aksi perampokan yang gagal serta pembunuhan pada paman Sehun.

Kembali lagi pada Luhan yang masih tersiksa dengan miliknya yang minta dimanjakan. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi seraya membenahi pakaiannya menuju ke tempat yang menjadi sumber penderitaannya.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Jongin semakin menusukan miliknya begitu merasakan ia sebentar lagi akan mencapai dunia putih untuk ke empat kalinya.

"Akuhh—mau keluar." Erangnya seraya menekan milik Sehun yang kini masih berada di genggamannya. Jongin merasa milik Sehun sebentar lagi akan meledak, maka iapun mempercepat pijatannya.

"Akuhh—juga." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin yang berada diatasnya, sesekali mereka menubrukan bibir masing-masing untuk menambah suhu diruangan agar semakin panas.

"Jongin/Sehun."

Brakk

Suara pekikan Sehun serta Jongin saat mencapai puncak teredam oleh bunyi dobrakan pintu yang merengang nyawa karena tendangan maut seseorang.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Teriak Luhan berdiri diambang pintu setelah berhasil mendobraknya hingga terlepas dari engselnya.

"Kim Jongin, ayo kita _Threesome_!" teriak Luhan seraya berlari menghampiri ranjang Sehun dan juga Jongin.

"Hah—hah—haha, maaf Luhan _hyung_. Tuan putri sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. Lekaslah mencari pacar atau menyewa _namja_ di Club malam. Karena aku tak akan pernah mau membagi Sehun selain untuk diriku sendiri." Ucap Jongin seraya menjauh dari atas tubuh Sehun, menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas olahraga terhebat pagi ini.

"Cih!" Luhan berdecih dan keluar dari kamar Jongin dengan raut muka yang tak bisa dijelaskan. -_-

Jongin terkikik geli melihatnya. Yah, Jongin tak pernah mau membagi Sehun untuk orang lain. Meski itu Luhan sekalipun, karena ia sudah terlalu mencintai _namja_ yang terlelap di sampingnya kini. Salahkanlah perasaannya yang begitu besar hingga rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk sang kekasih, bahkan nyawanya sekalipun.

**The End**

* * *

Tada~, finally I could write this fict until the end. Kkk~

It's time to keep my promise.

* * *

**izz. sweetcity **:Chukhae, keinginan kamu sudah terkabul di chapter ini. Hehe, anyway chapter ini bagaimana? Tegang —lagi—,lucu, or malah panas(?) *kipas-kipas bareng Lulu*

**bbuingbbuingaegyo** : perasaan Luhan ya? Bagaimana kalau kita wawancarai saja langsung.

.

—Lecia : _Luhan-ssi, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan anda terhadap Sehunie?_

—Luhan : Jangan panggil seperti itu, *glare* Sehun? Em, aku sebenarnya menyukainya, tapi sudah keduluan sama polisi mesum itu *dijitak Jongin*. Tapi aku setia menunggu, siapa tau Sehun itu jodohku. *ketawanista*

—Lecia : *tepok jidat* _Hm, baiklah, tapi apakah benar anda pernah menyentuhnya?_

—Luhan : Uhuk-uhuk. Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Baiklah mendekatlah padaku *whispering*— sebenarnya kita pernah making out. Itu saja sih jika kau ingin tau. Tapi jangan berani kau bilang tentang ini pada Jongin, jika tidak aku akan menculik Sehun. hahaha

—Lecia : *scared* _Ba-baiklah lebih baik saya pergi karena ada wawancara lain, terima kasih Luhan-_ssi *kabur*

.

**kireimozaku** : Benar sekali. XD tapi sekarang yang jadi buronan lebih tepatnya cuma Luhan. *puk-puk gege*

**Ichizuki Takumi** : Shippo~ disini Lulu sudah tersiksa banget 'kan? Coba Jongin mau diajakin threesome pasti seru *ketawa mesum bareng Lulu*

**ayanesakura chan** : Tenang, mereka tidak ketahuan 'kan? Malah sekarang hidup bahagia jiwa dan raga. *grin*

**daddykaimommysehun** : Mau bagaimana lagi, jalan satu-satunya cuma itu. Meski begitu mereka masih sempat-sempatnya kissing disana. *toel Thehun* *digampar Kkamjong*

**urikaihun** : sayangnya bukan hidup bahagia berdua, dear. Tapi bertiga *glance to Lulu*

**LKCTJ94** : Seperti di interview saya terhadap Luhan-ssi *tunjuk atas* Saya yakin 1000% Luhan ada niatan ngerebut Sehun dari Jongin. *puk-puk Kkamjong*

**kahunxo** : Sudah dilanjut dan mereka berhasil kabur. *kibar bendera*

**KaiHunnieEXO** : Wah, kalau itu Sehun juga suka —termasuk saya— sekali-kali menistakan Lulu-ge katanya. *gampared*

**exobieber** : bau apa ya? *pura-pura innocent* XD

**WifeLeeteuk** : tenang, selalu happy end untuk KaiHun, tapi Luhan? *puk-puk Lulu*

**FriederichOfficial** : Rencana Lulu itu sederhana, dia ingin numpang(?) rencana Kai untuk bisa kabur. Karena Lulu tau jika Kai tidak akan mau begitu saja memasukan dirinya dalam rencana miliknya, maka Lulu berinisiatif mencari simpati dari aksi heroiknya menyelamatkan Sehun dengan mengorbankan Kris. *disembur naga*

**askasufa** : kasus Sehun sudah selesai, berterima kasihlah pada Woobin-ssi, pengacara pintar, baik, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung(?) **_Woobin_** :Ah, biasa saja *blushing* tapi memang benar sih, aku ini pintar, baik, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, hanya satu yang kurang. Aku juga TAMPAN. Kkk~ *abaikan*

**DarKid Yehet** : Gregetan ya? Kalau chapter ending ini bagaimana? Apa masih geregetan? Lulu kesepian tuh, *poor Lulu* XD

**YoungChanBiased** : Tenang, Sehun nggak bakalan pingsan, takut dirinya di grepe Luhan dari belakang soalnya. *smirk bareng Lulu*

**baekhyunniewife** : don't worry, mereka sudah berhasil kabur. :D

**miszshanty05** : Sudah dilanjut. Jangan sungkan untuk mengungkapin apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang FF ini. :)

**Kaihun** : ini nggak lama 'kan? Dan ini sudah happy ending. Thanks ya :)

**nin nina** : Luhan mau eksis jadi pahlawan dimata Sehun, sekali-kali dia mau tampil beda katanya. Kkk~

**azloef** : Lulu, kamu dapet penggemar baru nie. *teriak pakai toa* _**Luhan**_ : ah, thanks ya. Tapi maaf saya sudah menyukai seseorang *lirik Sehun*

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu** : Shippo~ thanks sudah mampir :D

**Xxx** : Luhan sebenarnya suka sama Sehun, tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. *puk-puk Lulu*

**Bymin** : Aigo, saya ketawa sendiri —bareng KaiHunHan— baca review kamu, kkk~ thanks ya, kegalauan Luhan—karena ditolak threesome— hilang sudah terbawa angin. XD

Maaf untuk yang review di chapter sebelumnya, saya hanya membalas para reviewers yang ada di chapter 5 —sesuai janji saya. Untuk para reviewers, thank you so much sudah dukung fict KaiHun saya dan mau menyampatkan untuk review, untuk para siders thanks sudah mampir. Karena ini chapter terakhir, boleh dong saya bertanya apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca FF ini, yang tidak berhubungan dengan cerita juga diperbolehkan, karena waktu membaca review kalian yang unik itu suatu hiburan tersendiri yang bisa membuat senyum-senyum tanpa sebab. Kkk~

**Ciao~**

**Lecia412 :^**

**29-05-2014**


End file.
